The Peoples' Glorious and Sustainable Republic of Pristina
History of the Republic A search for Common Ground Hakim Abdula al-Turabi was very much unlike his predecessors. Since his childhood, the decadence that had served his family so well for countless generations seemed extraordinarily distasteful. Often, he would attempt to find respite from these conditions by escaping the palace and exploring the common quarters of the city, but to no avail. His subjects were no less vacuous than their rulers. This continued into his late 20s until his uncle, Sultan Abu Ibraham died tragically in a partying accident. As the closest surviving relative, Hakim was poised to take the throne. He did so adamantly, seizing the opportunity to change the current course of his country. Several years passed and it seemed as if a great deal of progress had been made. Crop production nearly doubled in several outlying regions, and his family members and advisors appeared to be taking on much more responsibility. Unfortunately, a moderate drought befell the land just as Hakim was caught in his newfound sense of security. The effects were not immediately noticable to him, but he gradually gleaned enough evidence to realize that his people were simply not prepared to maintain the nation's production in the face of such a drought. In order to survive, nearly every laborer in the country was forced to squeeze from the land what little food they could. Hakim's advisers had lied to him. No such increases in production had taken place. His family had erected a facade around themselves. They merely feigned concern in his presence. Dismayed, but far too jaded to be disappointed, Sultan Hakim left his country, not even bothering to abdicate the throne. He would not allow the profligate ways of his people to be his own downfall. The fact that the nearest border was to the West was all that Hakim considered while plotting his path to a new home. Having travelled in this direction for several months, he came upon an ideal foundation on which to forge a new empire and began construction immediately. It was at this point that he established contact with the Empire of Solaris, which would prove to be an important force in the region. Having constructed a rudimentary fortress, Hakim had officially estabilshed himself in his new land, far away from home. His new empire would be called Pristina. The potential for glory and mutual-respect between men, by his facilitation, would not last, however, for he quickly came across another example of just the sort of attitude that he had attempted to flee. A fight ensued, and Hakim was left dead, his blood spilled in the name of greed, arrogance, and sociopathy. The dream of Pristina was no more. Inspiration and Revolutionary Ardor With its founder and sole member murdered, the future of Pristina seemed bleak. All that remained were a crippled tower, a few supplies spared of pillaging, and a faint glimmer of the idealistic dream of Sultan Hakim. This proved sufficient, however, to inspire a new generation of leaders and citizens loyal to the cause. Among these revolutionaries stood Mansa Nikusubila Barry of the prosperous lands to the south. Finding himself in a similar situation to that of Sultan Hakim upon his arrival in a new land, Nikusubila was greatly inspired by the tales of the locals regarding Hakim's plans for the future and their subsequent cancellation. Determined to uphold the values of his fallen comrade, he set to work immediately to establish himself as an influential power in the region. He simplified his name, for the benefit of his acquaintainces and business partners, and began to stockpile much-needed resources for the trials to come. The Lost Archives All records of later events were lost in the great administrative /regen of the Pristina vault. This heinous act of envy and spite can only be countered by the revolutionary spirit which lives in all of your hearts. Remember what has happened here, and work for a more tolerant future. Category:Empires Category:Factions